


И отступит огонь

by papugaka, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, UST, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Они готовы идти за ним даже в огонь. И дальше - если потребуется.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Jorj Car'das/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Voss Parck/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	И отступит огонь

— Так ты говоришь... — Кар’дас вдруг закашлялся: чай попал не в то горло. Его голова буквально шла кругом оттого, что сейчас ему сообщил старый друг, — ты говоришь, что они не из нашей галактики.

Они пили чай, потому как Траун отказался от чего-то покрепче (мог бы и выпить за столь редкую встречу, ханжа), и сейчас Кар’дас ощущал, что это было ошибкой и стоило достать виски хотя бы себе.

— Именно. — Траун оглядывал многочисленные стеллажи с инфочипами, собранные Кар’дасом за всю его бытность информатором, и говорил о неведомых чужаках так спокойно, будто сообщал, что скоро пойдет дождь.

— И ты говоришь, что их разведчики уже среди нас. Нет, не пойми неправильно, — Кар’дас откинулся на спинку стула и отбил пальцами по столу нервную дробь, — я не сомневаюсь в твоих словах, но то, что ты говоришь… этому никто не поверит. Я сам с трудом понимаю, как у меня получается верить. Наверное, только потому, что я в курсе, что так жестоко ты шутить надо мной не станешь.

— Могу представить твоё состояние. И да, предвосхищая вопрос — я не могу сказать, сколько именно разведчиков и на каких планетах, даже не назову тебе систем, кроме самых очевидных для меня. Как ты понимаешь, выяснить больше — выше моих сил.

— Даже твоих.

— Всего лишь моих, — пожал Траун плечами и поджал губы, будто чай вдруг стал слишком горячим. — Тебе кажется, что я могу многое, Жорж, но где бы я был без тебя? И Марис?

Кар’дас вздрогнул. Все, кто когда-либо служил под началом Трауна, рано или поздно начинали считать его неуязвимым, полагать, что он никогда не допускает ошибок или просчетов. Сверкающая героическая фигура на баннерах в голонете. Спаситель Империи и прочая, прочая, прочая.

А Кар’дас помнил, как сквозь двойной слой транспаристали выглядели его расширенные от страха глаза — глаза мальчишки, впервые оказавшегося настолько близко к смерти; как вместе со стремительно вытекающим из скафандра кислородом их яркий алый цвет становился всё тусклее и тусклее. Помнил, как Марис, не сомневаясь ни секунды, упала на его распростертое тело, хоть как-то закрывая прореху в скафандре, пока сам Кар’дас, дрожа от подступающей к горлу паники, искал, чем бы залатать пробоину. Тогда всё висело на волоске.

Иногда он думал, как бы все изменилось, не успей они. Траун сейчас не сидел бы здесь, да и сам Кар'дас, скорее всего, тоже: его бы поймали хатты и содрали шкуру живьём. И вот, сидя напротив и попивая травяной чай, Траун сообщал ему такое, из-за чего в ближайшие годы может измениться жизнь миллиардов живых существ и столько же может просто погибнуть. Если они не позаботятся о стратегии, о путях отхода, о том, кого назначить командирами операций, не узнают, чего вообще эти чужаки хотят… Очень много «если».

За прошедшие года Кар’дас слишком хорошо узнал цену всем этим «если».

— Ты не бессмертный, хочешь сказать. Ладно. Я понял. Но что станет с твоим гениальным планом, если...

— Я подготовил всех, кого мог. Дальше дело будет за ними. И за тобой, конечно.

— А, — Кар’дас недовольно поморщился, и Траун хмыкнул. — Ты про этого своего Парка. И как там второго...

— Капитана Пеллеона. Ты прекрасно помнишь их имена, Жорж. И снова ревнуешь, совершенно напрасно причем.

— Бывает, что люди ревнуют. Прости, что я всего лишь человек, — проворчал Кар’дас.

— Это уже немало.

— А ты для них стал кем?

— Величайшим в галактике обманщиком, полагаю, — вздохнул Траун, и Кар’дас понял, что упёртый чисс не желает замечать, к чему он клонит.

— Очень интересная интерпретация слова «божество».

— Не думаю. Авторитет божества строится на страхе перед карой. Я не вижу в них страха.

— Но они идут за тобой, как песчаные банты за пастухом. Это почти страшно, знаешь, — Кар’дас поднялся вслед за Трауном, который явно решил на этом закончить разговор. Страшно и совершенно удивительно.

— Итак? — Траун окинул его внимательным взглядом. Кар’дас вздохнул:

— Разумеется, я тебе помогу. Я всегда был твоими глазами и ушами на границе… могу только сказать, что до сих пор граница не пролегала настолько далеко. Но ты же понимаешь, что этого может быть недостаточно. Ты говоришь, что ты не бог, — Кар’дас махнул рукой на стопку инфочипов, сиротливо лежащую на столе, — но, даже ещё не проглядев их, только выслушав твой краткий пересказ, я могу сказать, что нам будет необходимо чудо. И тебе придется попытаться совершить его, потому что у тебя нет выбора.

— А если не выйдет? Если божество падёт?

«Ты что-то чувствуешь, да? Ты никогда не говоришь о чём-то просто так. Я знаю тебя слишком хорошо».

— Я... — Кар’дас остановился и поправил сам себя: — Мы будем рядом, чтобы тебя подхватить. Обещаю.

***

— Коммандер Крес'тен'тарти.

— Адмирал Парк, — немедленно прошелестел в ответ молодой чисс, выросший у него за спиной, словно его собственная тень решила оторваться от пола и пойти за ним след в след.

«Адмирал Парк» как-то неловко повисло между ними в воздухе, прозвучав чуждо и странно, особенно если вспомнить, что карьера Парка в имперской армии напоминала собой полоску сбоящего сердцебиения пациента на экране медицинского дроида. Порой ему казалось, что такой высокий ранг не светит ему никогда. Спустя года службы под командованием Трауна он уже не был уверен, что вообще хотел бы его получить.

— Вот уж не думал, что мне в собственной крепости понадобится телохранитель.

Безмолвный наблюдатель рядом с собой не то чтобы раздражал, скорее, заставлял ощущать себя неуютно. Словно его не охраняли, а пасли. Особенно учитывая, что Парк не так давно научился наконец отличать многочисленных инородцев в лицо, и поначалу они все казались ему одинаковыми.

Но никогда не казались копиями Трауна.

Первое время после отлета гранд-адмирала он едва ли не вздрагивал, натыкаясь на инородцев в разных частях крепости. Это походило на кошмарный сон, в котором Парк бесконечно ищет среди похожих предметов нужный, но никак не может найти.

— Я исполняю приказ синдика Митт'рау'нуруодо. Ничего больше, адмирал, — отчеканил Стент, вызывающе сверкнув глазами, и Парк внутренне улыбнулся: пусть и коммандер, пусть ас эскадрильи барона Фела, Стент не отличался сдержанностью даже на фоне человеческого состава крепости. На фоне обыкновенно каменных физиономий его соплеменников это выглядело особенно забавно.

В окно неустанно плескал снег, отбрасывая тени на лицо Стента, из-за чего оно казалось совсем мальчишеским, и Парк вспомнил, что по человеческим меркам тот совсем еще ребенок.

Еще Парк вспомнил, как ужаснулся, когда они только приземлились на Нирауан. На тот момент это полушарие было сплошь покрыто наледью и снегом. Практически весь новоприбывший гарнизон крепости ранее служил на одних лишь звёздных разрушителях, где состав воздуха и температура регулировались специальной службой, поэтому на ощутимый минус люди отреагировали коллективным унынием. Не вдохновляла на свершения и пустующая — спасибо, если не веками — крепость, по коридорам которой гулял леденящий ветер. Здесь очевидно требовалась генеральная уборка и хотя бы проведение отопления.

Парк не кривился даже втихомолку, как некоторые из рядовых, которые думали, что их кислых мин никто не замечает. Однако и ему было неуютно. Под ногами проскользнул мышедроид, с радостным свистом припустивший к скользящим в сторону дверям ангара. Его радостные механические звуки отскакивали от негостеприимных стен, порождая громкое эхо в помещении и ещё большее уныние в сердцах гарнизона.  
Одни чиссы радовались снегу как дети — кажется, Парк никогда не видел такого счастья на синих лицах инородцев. Он запоздало подумал, что снег им, скорее всего, напоминает родину, которую они оставили ещё сосунками по меркам не только людей, но и самих чиссов.

А еще он видел, как смотрит на них Траун, и, кажется, впервые в жизни пожалел, что родился человеком.

— Так вот поглядишь, и кажется, что мы ему и не нужны особо, — сказал тогда Нириц, жмущийся рядом от холода. Он прикрывал руками оттопыренные уши, которые уже основательно покраснели на морозе. В его словах не было ни тени обиды, скорее удивление, что их каменный гранд-адмирал способен испытывать подобные чувства. — Он будто готов целую жизнь провести, любуясь тем, как они в снежки играют.

«Но зачем ему тогда мы, люди», — продолжил про себя его мысль Парк.

Негостеприимный Нирауан показался ему тогда еще холоднее.

«Зачем ему я».

— Я не нуждаюсь в сопровождении в собственной крепости. Это просто смешно, — вынырнул из невесёлых мыслей Парк, глядя, как посадочный трап несколькими этажами ниже заметает снегом.

— Разве приказы синдика хоть раз были смешными или бесполезными? — спросил Стент. — Разве он давал повод сомневаться в себе?

Парк с подозрением покосился на юного чисса так, что тот даже отступил на шаг. Однако потом снова выпрямился и приосанился. Вероятно, потому что они оба знали, что и на первый, и на второй вопрос Парк ответил бы однозначным «нет».  
— Гранд-адмирал специально приставил ко мне именно вас? Поэтому лучший пилот эскадрильи внезапно переквалифицировался в телохранителя?

Стент промолчал, но Парк правильно истолковал его молчание.

— Так он знал даже об этом? — Внутри растекалась вязкая обида. Однако факт оставался фактом — обижайся и не обижайся, а Парк все же засомневался. Ничего нового и не впервой, но почему тогда ему так горько? — И в нём самом… так мало веры в меня? Зачем тогда звание? Зачем крепость? Зачем… вы все? Не лгите, Стент, что моим назначением довольны все ваши соплеменники. Я не поверю.

Стекло перед глазами помутнело. О да, чудесная идея, оставалось только заплакать перед подчиненным.

— Вам не стоит воспринимать приказы синдика именно в таком ключе, адмирал. — Судя по всему, Стент подошел ближе и встал прямо за плечом. Плохая идея: Парк не был уверен, что не обернётся и не ударит мальчишку, если тот скажет что-то не то. Но следующие слова Стента выбили из него это желание, неоформленное и в общем-то недостойное человека его звания. — Он просто знает вас слишком хорошо. Он знает... что вы не подчиняетесь слепо. Таким, как вы, свойственно задавать вопросы и сомневаться.

— Это время давно прошло.

— Что же тогда происходит сейчас? Не лгите, что это не так. Я не поверю.

«Ах ты дрянь», — Парк даже тихо рассмеялся, ощущая, как под натиском смеха потихоньку отпускает сердце тупая тянущая боль. Ему пора было уже привыкнуть к манере Трауна объяснять всю суть операции уже под её конец. Правда, обычно он это делал самолично.

— Вдвоем вы меня в угол загнали, проклятые чиссы. Что же Траун еще знает и чего не сказал мне, прежде чем оставить тут нянчиться с вами, как с детсадовцами?

Парк говорил нарочито грубо, подбирая такие выражения, за которые любой из родовой фаланги чиссов давно бы уже вызвал дерзкого человека на поединок если не до смерти, то до первой крови точно.

Однако Стент даже бровью не повел.

— На этот вопрос он велел отвечать, что он знает, о чем ему не сказали вы.

Парк сглотнул, ощущая, как слабеют колени.

«Подлый приём, гранд-адмирал. Я вам это припомню, когда вернётесь».

— Может, он еще и пояснил, почему не взял меня с собой?

Он был почти готов, что Стент отрицательно мотнет головой, но тот внезапно ответил:

— Потому что он никому больше не верит так, как вам.

***

— Проходите, пожалуйста.

Пеллеон уже машинально остановился у насеста с негромко урчащей исаламири и почесал у нее под подбородком. Исаламири заурчала чуть громче, всецело одобряя его действия. Судя по свисающему с насеста брюшку, зверюга значительно раздалась вширь: наверняка кто-то из новобранцев втихомолку баловал ее лишней частью своего пайка, и не раз. Солдаты научились испытывать своеобразную благодарность к этим животным и со временем поняли, что даже странные и дикие на первый взгляд прихоти Трауна (вроде зверинца на борту «Химеры») могут приводить к неожиданным, но полезным результатам. За пониманием пришла и повальная вера в военный гений Трауна. Однако они были готовы не просто идти за него в битву — они были готовы за него умирать.

— Они смотрят на вас так, будто вы святой, — задумчиво проговорил Пеллеон, продолжая чесать ящерку. Та покряхтывала от восторга, закатывая все четыре своих глаза-бусинки, и он не мог поверить, что сперва просто не выносил этих животных.

— Поправьте, если я ошибаюсь, — вежливо ответил Траун, — но мне казалось, сейчас в Империи превалирует атеистическое восприятие мира. Фигура святого в таком мировоззрении выглядит неуместно.

— Вы же понимаете, что я имею в виду.

— Понимаю. Но мне нужно, чтобы вы это сформулировали сами.

«Впрочем, как всегда. Траун остаётся Трауном, что бы ни случилось».

Он помедлил, подбирая слова, которые выразили бы его мнение и которыми бы удовлетворился гранд-адмирал. Вышло не сразу: Пеллеон никогда не был хорошим оратором, а последний год рядом с Трауном продемонстрировал, что и военным он был весьма посредственным. Много ли надо ума, чтобы удержать в руках разваливающуюся колоду сабакка…

— С позволения сказать, они выглядят так, будто влюблены в вас все поголовно. Будто готовы, не думая, кинуться по вашему приказу в огонь, забыв о собственной жизни. Как будто они... — он застопорился, но Траун явно не собирался ему помогать, — как будто они уверены, что огонь расступится перед ними по вашему приказу. Не только Тшель и прочая молодёжь, они еще совсем щенки. Их восторг можно понять: они успели пережить лишь крах Эндора. Я говорю о тех, у кого звания повыше и кому они были даны не просто за выживание в мясорубке.

— Кроме вас, — закончил за него Траун скорее утверждением, чем вопросом.

Пеллеон ощутил, как начинает заливаться краской, и даже привычный полумрак каюты не мог спасти его от позора, потому как он уже знал, что раса Трауна могла видеть в инфракрасном спектре.

— Не... совсем... — проглотил он пару слов, лихорадочно соображая и пытаясь не смотреть в проницательные алые глаза, требовавшие от него ответа.

— Я... я бы ответил так, с вашего позволения. Вы великий стратег — это понятно даже вот этой исаламири, и было бы глупо с мой стороны отрицать то, что я видел собственными глазами. Вы великий стратег и заботитесь о нас так, как не заботился никто из имперской верхушки. За последний год в нашем флоте человеческих потерь было меньше, чем за пару недель во время затяжных боёв с повстанцами во времена Императора Палпатина, да покоится его прах в мире. И за последний же год я имел честь быть рядом с вами и наблюдать, как реализуются ваши планы, можно сказать, из первых рядов. Но... огонь есть огонь.

Пеллеон с непривычки задохнулся от долгой речи, высказав наконец то, что его беспокоило. За его спиной пошевелилась темнота.

— Огонь есть огонь, — повторил Траун, будто пробуя слова на вкус. — Понимаю. Принимаю ваш ответ и благодарю за честность. — Его кресло повернулось к Пеллеону спинкой, и тот подумал было, что аудиенция подошла к концу, но Траун еще не закончил. — Ещё на пару слов, прошу вас. Потом можете быть свободны.

— Иногда я думаю, как бы всё сложилось, стань императором кто-то вроде вас с самого начала, — сказал Пеллеон по итогу их краткого совещания перед операцией, решив, что уж если ему можно быть сегодня честным, то почему бы и два раза, а не раз. Траун сворачивал разномастные таблицы и увеличенные участки карты, но от такого заявления он даже остановился.

— О нет, я не политик. А вот вы... — Он смерил Пеллеона мимолётным, но цепким взглядом. Пеллеону даже показалось, что он сдерживается, чтобы не улыбнуться.

Пеллеон ответил почти обиженно:

— Издеваетесь?

— Ни секунды. Представьте себе ситуацию, в которой вы остаётесь во главе Империи. Меня тоже, допустим, нет. Не смотрите на меня так. Так вот, вы во главе Империи, на подступах враги, в ваших руках — малая толика того величия, которое было при Императоре… Узнаёте ситуацию? Вы уже в ней побывали. И вы успешно справились с задачей, Гилад. Хоть вас никто и не просил об этом лично.

— Совет моффов не одобрил бы... — всё ещё слабо сопротивлялся Пеллеон, от странности ситуации даже упустивший несвойственное для Трауна обращение к нему по имени.

— Совет моффов не будет ничего значить, — отмахнулся Траун. — Хоть как-то помогли они вам, когда всё рушилось на глазах? Когда умирали ваши солдаты? Более того, разве Совет считается в Империи главным органом управления?

— Ваши разговоры попахивают изменой...

— Будет ли считаться изменой то, что делается во благо Империи?

Пеллеон покачал головой:

— Снова забираетесь в какие-то идеологические дебри. Не понимаю, к чему вы клоните.

С год назад он подумал бы, что Траун такими разговорами либо завуалированно смеется над ним, либо испытывает, чтобы понять, не пора ли сдать капитана «Химеры» Службе Безопасности. Но ни один из подобных разговоров не выходил из каюты гранд-адмирала даже в виде слухов, и Пеллеон постепенно расслабился. Возможно, Траун пытался таким образом отвлечь его от треволнений, связанных с боевыми действиями, и делал это единственным способом, на который был способен — пытался растормошить его замученный эмоциональными всплесками мозг интеллектуальной игрой.

— Подумайте об этом на досуге. И, предполагаю, нам пора заканчивать?

Перед самым уходом Пеллеон обернулся: каюта Трауна словно вытянулась в длинный тёмный туннель, и он, Пеллеон, мог видеть только чёрные стены, ведущие к голубоватому от света карты кругу, в центре которого застыло кресло гранд-адмирала. Он задумчиво вел пальцем по невидимой линии рядом с самой границей Неизведанных Регионов (пока Пеллеон стоял непосредственно у карты, то успел заметить крохотную надпись «вектор прайм», которая ничего ему не говорила). Как будто они уже одержали победу под Билбринджи и сейчас Траун всецело занят новой задачей. Пеллеон собрался с духом и все-таки задал вопрос. Если уж выставлять себя дураком, так до самого конца:

— У вашего вопроса о святом был правильный ответ?

Траун ответил немедленно, словно только и ждал его слов. Хотя, скорее всего, так оно и было.

— Я рад, что вы ответили мне правдиво, Гилад. Вы подтвердили, что я не ошибся в вас. А сейчас вам необходимо поспать. Вы нужны мне на мостике отдохнувшим и готовым к бою.

Пеллеон отдал честь, хотя Траун не мог этого увидеть, и тихо исчез за дверью.

До выхода в пространство верфей Билбринджи оставалось несколько часов.


End file.
